Traditionally, 1,3-butadiene is manufactured primarily as a co-product of steam cracking to produce ethylene in the United States, Western Europe, and Japan. In certain parts of the world where biomass for fermentation is plentiful, 1,3-butadiene is produced from ethanol. Butadiene has also been produced by the dehydrogenation of n-butane and oxydehydrogenation of n-butenes.
Bioethanol is a renewable alternative to fossil-derived gasoline. For the purposes of this disclosure, bioethanol is defined as ethanol manufactured from plant materials. Various feedstocks may be used in the production of bioethanol, including sugars, starches and cellulosic biomass (e.g., straw, wood, etc.). Bioethanol may be converted to butadiene.